one necklace
by femalking
Summary: One necklace held their powers,one necklace held their future,one necklace held their life... Austin,Ally,Dez,Trish,Dallas and Cassidy all wondered why they were told to never take their necklace off or why the ones around them always get hurt or killed. All they new is that they were in for one bumpy ride
1. Chapter 1

One necklace was the beginning and end of their world's of their superpowers,of their Life:

Black symbols metal

Pink symbols electricity

Green symbols earth

Light blue symbols air

Dark blue symbols water

Yellow symbol fire...

Austin Moon had a rough life. His parents ,Mike and Mimi Moon, were killed from their boat sinking from their anniversary when Austin was 10. Austins brother was killed in war at 19 years old. Austin was always alone even if he had foster parents. They weren't his real ones. Austin could remember his mother ranting on about never to take off his yellow necklace. He remembers her blond hair and her cheerful laugh brightning up the room and he remembers his dad jokes and glares he use to give him when he got a call from his school. He admired the necklace he was given bringing back memories. Austin calls it his lucky necklace. He never took it off even when he went to sleep. Of course it got a little irritating but nothing a neck rub couldn't do. Austin only best friend was his self because he was homed school by his foster parents ,Mark and Stormie Lynch,after they brought him in. Austin always wanted to have a normal life but always reminded his self his life is a living hell it could never be normal.

Ally Dawson had a rough llife. Her mother,penny Dawson died when she was exploring Africa and her dad became abusive to Ally, but died when he had a heart was then put into a foster home and was taken by Domain and Ellen Marano. She went to school but was bullied by Cassidy Washington. She hated Ally the second she stepped in the school as a new student, but Ally never understood why. Ally was told never to take off her dark blue necklace by her mom and Being the obedient Ally Dawson she is never took it off because it brought back memories,some were good and some where bad. Ally always wanted a normal life without being bullied or a out cast but Ally never new that would happen because her life is a living hell, it could never be normal

**what do you guys think? I will be introducing the rest of the,"cast" in the next chapter**

**Comment what you think and please give ideas I would really appreciate it, Thank you **


	2. Chapter 2

Cassidy Washington had a rough life. She didn't lose her parents but she lost the only person she looked up too, he sister,sarah,sarah had blond hair and blue eyes she had a edgy style rebel hat is what Cassidy loved about her. She died in a plane crash on april12, years ago. Sarah was 20 years ago,she rememberd when Sarah would always tell her to trust no one but your kind,cassidy didn't know what it meant when she was 10 and gave her a pink necklace Cassidy kept it for her. Cassidy didn't get attention from her parents,they were always out and they barely talked at the dinner table except for a couple "how was your day" or "hi" or even "pass the salt please". When Cassidy got to high school everyone loved her because of her dad. Her dad owns a recording studio in Miami ,so she was popular. She was mostly popular for her looks. Every one thought she was also had a nice singing voice. her popularity was on point until Ally Dawson came around. Every guy would day dream about her or even break up with their girlfriend for her. Cassidy was soon ignored like she was at home. She hated Ally for stilling her crown of royalty. The thing is Ally didn't want it she wanted to be the one in the back of the class writing in her song book or writing down notes. She wanted to be the invisible one, without guys over her but Cassidy still hated her. Cassidy just wanted to have a normal life but reminded her self,what does normal even mean anymore in this time.

Dallas centino had the best life out of all of them but it was still rough. He was popular. He saw Cassidy around but never talked to her. he was his own person,he didnt follow he lead the crowd . He's the basketball team captin. His best friend was Trish Dela Rosa. Trish for short. Dallas might have been popular at school but he had a different life at home if you can even call it a home. He in a foster home no one has taken him in were nice enough to let him go to school he was one out of 5 to go go to school. One of them is Trish he were never knew who his parents where they died when he was 3 but he grew up with a light blue necklace'he got a message to never take it off from a black case to the never took the necklace knows how to play guitar but it's been a while. Dallas always wanted a normal life but reminded his self what does normal even mean anymore in this time.

Dez worthy had a rough life. his parents always wanted him to be someone he's not they controlled him. He could never go out on weekdays unless it's for school. The truth is Dez was a reble. He wanted to do his own thing. He acted dumb in school, and dont get me wrong he's not popular but he's not not popular, you get it. Anyways he's actually really smart. He dosent do homework because he already knows everything he needs to know. He always aces his test. His teachers think he's always cheating but don't say. Dez has a ahhhhh whats the right word um ''complicated life''.his dad and mom are also always out he remembers when he was 10 and they use to be obsessed with him and he remembers when they told him to never take off his black necklace he always wanted his life to be normal and control his own life but Dez knew better to even think that he was getting out of this mess.

Trish Dela Rosa had a rough life. She was Dallas best friend and room mate in the foster hone. She was born into the foster home her parents weren't dead they just couldn't take care of her they wrote her letters and she would always ask why she was born with a green necklace but they would never tell her all they said was never take it off. And she never hated that the foster home controlled her life and watched her every always wanted her life to be normal and control her own life but Trish knew better to even think she was getting out of this mess.

They all had one messed up life...

**hey guys I'm done introducing the characters yah! It can now get interesting **

**Comment what you think about the story**


End file.
